


The Wrong Thing

by ElDiablito_SF



Category: Game of Silence (US TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 08:18:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6796456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElDiablito_SF/pseuds/ElDiablito_SF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the latest fight with Marina, Jackson goes for a run.</p>
<p>(Canon compliant through 1x05)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wrong Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [romeokijai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/romeokijai/gifts).



> I'm continuing to captain our vessel!

It’s crazy. Heck, _he’s_ crazy. Jackson knows: he always, _always_ does the wrong thing. Puts his foot in his mouth, puts his mouth in places that Jesus would possibly frown upon. Not in the courtroom, oh no, not when he’s been prepping his closing statement all night, not then. That’s when he gets to put the mask on, be Polished Brooks, Esq. 

But tonight - ha! He doesn’t even know what he said wrong. Marina is pissed at him and he’s too damn Texan to know why. A part of him wants to reach for the phone and call Jessie, so that maybe she can explain Woman Code to him. But, you know what? That’s probably a way to fuck shit up even worse.

He hopes Gil has come home. A part of him weakens at the thought. He should’ve gone after him. He hopes Shawn did. But he had to go home and fix things up with his beard. Wait, no. That’s so damn unfair to Marina. It’s not fair, but then again, what happened to them at Quitman was also not fair, and fuck it, fuck all of them. Fuck Marina too.

He goes out for a late night run, the sound of cicadas in the grass soothing to his ear, just like his heartbeat pounding out a well-rehearsed rhythm. The war drum that hasn’t stopped beating. He says he goes running to clear his head, but instead it gets flooded with thoughts. And how not? Going back to that place… opening that Pandora’s box. And that look on Gil’s face, so small, so frightened again. How can a grown-ass man look that way? It tears Jackson’s heart out is what it does, so he runs faster, the sound of his feet in counterpoint to the beating of his heart. He runs like the memories are chasing him.

It was stupid, kissing Gil in the kitchen that night. Right on the shiner. It still felt cold from the frozen peas. He wished he could’ve taken it all away, all that pain, just like in Quitman.

_Take me instead!_

But they wouldn’t… they wouldn’t…

He runs faster. Faster than he should. He hadn’t even thought to bring water, so if he dies of dehydration out here, well, that will serve him, won’t it? He can add that to the growing list of dumb shit he probably shouldn’t have done. 

Maybe he should’ve fought harder back then? Shawn, at least, did something. He gave Gil those pills. And what did Jackson give him? _Nothing_. 

He’s gasping in the middle of the road, dangerously close to tears. The war drum of his heart is so loud now, there’s an army marching up and down his blood vessels, and he’s afraid any moment now he’s bound to explode.

His phone buzzes. At least he thought to bring his phone. Probably Marina. He winces looking at the bright screen.

_Need you_ , the text message says.

He catches his breath and looks up to see where he is so he can get his bearings before he texts back: _Where are you?_

_Will you come for me?_ Gil asks.

Jackson swallows. He doesn’t have to think. He often says the damned wrong thing, but not this time. Not this time.

_Always._


End file.
